Meta Knight: The Beginning
by Looney Escargooney
Summary: You all no meta Knight as he is now, but what as he like before he was a veteren star warrior. A young boy named Fallo descovers a terriable plan of Nightmares and must put a stop to it as he unleashes his true star warrior. please read & review!
1. The Dream

**Meta Knight**

Chapter I:

Fallo walked down the hallway, hands tied behind his back, soldiers on every side of him. The dark, dismal hallway had no hope for escape, not a single window or door. Every cell in the hallway was filled with kirbies of all sizes sobbing or moaning. Fallo glared at the soldiers and struggled to break free of their grip. Finally they opened a cell door and chucked Fallo inside. He stumbled and hit his head against the back wall. His ears rang as the soldiers laughed at his pain.

"Make yourself comfortable, maggot" said Kellnic, the largest of the soldiers, "you'll be staying here for a long time."

"Don't you be so sure," said Fallo. Kellnic laughed even harder.

"Who's to stop me, you?" he said. He and the other soldiers walked away, snickering. Fallo sighed and slumped down against the wall. About half an hour later, Fallo heard footsteps coming closer to him. He didn't look up when the footsteps stopped in front of his cell. He knew just who it was.

"Hello, Fallo," said Nightmare. The Meta king's rough voice echoed in the silent prison. Fallo refused to answer.

"Are you not happy to see me?" he asked. Still Fallo ignored him. "It's your turn Fallo. Remember what happened to Ebrie?" Fallo's eyes opened wide. His heart quickened as Nightmare drew nearer, his hand outstretched…

Fallo awoke with a start. His heart thudded as he looked over to the other side of the room. He sighed with relief when he realized he was in his room. Aleena was sleeping in her bed, the covers draped lightly over her lavender body. _Good, it was just a dream,_ he thought. He looked at the other end of the room and found an empty bed. Ever since Ebrie left these nightmares had come every night. What could have happened to him? They never found out when Nightmare came and captured him after his transformation. He continued to stare until he could almost see Ebrie sleeping. He laughed quietly, careful not to wake Aleena. Somehow, Ebrie always ended up on the opposite side of the bed with the covers in a heap on the floor or bunched up against the backboard. There was no greater friend then Ebrie. He would always make you smile even when he wasn't trying. His laugh as like the sound of joyous bells and his smile would brighten the gloomiest day. Fallo missed him dearly. He felt tears welling in his eyes.

"Hey, you up?" said a voice from across the room.

"Yeah,"he answered back. He turned to see Aleena looking at him sleepily. "how long have you been up?"

"I don't know, 'bout an hour or so," she said, yawning. "I heard you muttering about Nightmare. Did you have that dream again?"

"Yeah, I did, only this time it was me being taken away, not Ebrie," he said sadly. He looked down as Aleena stared at him.

"You really miss him don't you?" she asked. Fallo merely nodded still looking down, forcing back tears. One landed on his mattress, quickly drying. Aleena must have seen it because she got out of bed and came over to comfort him. "It's OK, it's OK. He was a great friend, but what's done is done. I miss him too. I really do," she said, tears now streaking her face too.

"If only I could have known what happened to him," Fallo said. He couldn't help himself. Fresh tears ran down his cheeks causing his sight to go blurry. She gave him a questioning look.

"Why is it so important that you know what happened to him?" She said.

"Because…may-m-maybe …I c-could …stop Nightm-mare," He stammered. "We c-can't let this happen to e-ev-everyone. S-something has to be done. Why must the meta's be treated better than kirbies. It's almost our turn to transform. What if we're kirbies and end up like Ebrie? Are you just going to let them throw us in jail like dirt? We have to do something!" His anger was raising fast now replacing the sad emotions he felt for Ebrie with boiling rage at Nightmare for the pain he's caused. Aleena frowned.

"I understand your feelings about Nightmare, but we can't do anything drastic. Maybe after the war, he'll set them free." Fallo starred in disbelief.

"You really think that Nightmare, NIGHTMARE, would be that merciful?" he said wide eyed. Aleena sighed.

"I don't know what his plan is. But one thing I do know is that we need to think positive and stick together." She kissed him lightly on the forehead and walked back to her bed. Before she turned out the light, she looked over at the clock on the cracked, beat-up wall.

"And Fallo?" she said, smiling.

"What?" he answered.

"Happy birthday,"

* * *

Yaaaaaaaa this is my first fanfic!!! hoorah!!! im so excited!!! *dances around room to funky tecno tune* This story is a shout out to teamrocketspy621. Even though i have no idea who you are **YOU ROCK!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! NOW CLICK THAT REVEIW BUTTON!!! I SAID CLICK IT... CLICK IT RIGHT NOW!!!** Thats it...just a little more... noooooooow **CLICK. YAAAAAAAAAA!!!** thank yooooooou * smiles sweetly and bats eyelashes*


	2. The Plan

Chapter II:

The next morning Fallo woke up to Aleena shaking his shoulders. He groaned.

"Whaaaat," he whined.

"Get up, get up. I've got something for you!" she shouted. Suddenly, everything that happened to Fallo last night came to him. Today was his birthday! He sat up quickly, very excited. Newborns only got to celebrate 5 birthdays, so they were very special.

"What is it, what is it!" he said.

"Here," she said smiling. She handed him a small box rapped in dark blue paper, the same color as him. It had a silver ribbon tied in an elaborate bow at the top. In the corner was a sticker that said 'Happy fourth birthday Fallo'. He ripped the paper off the box and opened the lid. He was shocked with what was inside. Inside was a circle pendant with a latch on the side. On the front was Nightmare's symbol; a serrated sword going through and handsomely drawn N. He opened the latch and found a picture of Ebrie and Fallo on one side. On the other side was a folded piece of paper. He took it out and unfolded it. On the paper was a note written in Ebrie's handwriting. It said:

Dear Fallo,

I am really going to miss you. As you know I turned into a Kirby, so I was taken away by Nightmare. I don't know what will happen to me, but whatever does, I will always think of your smiling face. Please take care of Lyra and I hope you find a way to stop this madness, and put Nightmare in his place. Take care and never forget me.

Ebrie

Tears welled up in Fallo's eyes. He pulled the letter close to his chest and sobbed. He made a promise to himself that he _would _find a way to fix this. Aleena looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry," she said looking down. "He told me to give it to you before he was taken away" Fallo looked up, smiling.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? Just seeing his handwriting makes me happy. This is the best birthday present." He smiled at her. He put the note back in the locket and tied it around his neck. "No matter what happens, I will never take it off," he muttered to himself. Aleena smiled, pleased to have made him so happy. Suddenly a loud horn blared from the speakers in the room, interrupting the joyful moment. Elrich's rough voice blared out of them.

"OK maggots, get out of your comfy beds and go to the assembly room NOW. Lord Nightmare has an announcement to make." There was a loud beep and the speaker went off.

"Well, better get going. Don't want to keep _his lordship_ waiting now do we," Fallo laughed.

"Yeah," said Aleena "let's go." They left their room to meet a hallway filled with newborns. They waited patiently for the hall to clear before heading to the assembly room. Once there, they took a seat in the back and turned toward the stage. Nightmare walked slowly to the front of the stage. There was a long pause before his scratchy, irregular voice echoed through the room.

"Newborns, our future citizens and my children. As you know, there is a war between me and Novas, leader of Dreamland. When you become 5 years old, you will either turn into a Kirby or a Meta. If we are to win this war, we need Meta's, the masters of war. Our researchers have found out that what you believe inside will determine if you turn into a Meta or Kirby. Being loyal to me would make you a Meta and if you and not, you will transform into a Kirby. So if you want to stay alive, you will wholeheartedly follow me and become a Meta. All Kirbies will be sentenced to death. Do I make myself clear?" the entire room nodded. "Good. You may go." He turned and disappeared behind the curtain. Fallo turned to Aleena and said "This is insane. We have to do something now or all the kirbies will be killed. Ebrie will be killed!" He felt tears welling in his eyes.

"Well what do you suppose we do? Attack Nightmare?"Aleena said sarcastically. A grin slowly crept over Fallo's face.

"That's exactly what we're going to do"

* * *

ThunderDragon24:ZOMG ZOMG Chapter 2 is here!!! Even though i only have 2 reviews im still soooooo excited!!! so review review review!!!

Review Button:*Whines*

ThunderDragon24:Whats up Review Button?

Review Button:Nobody likes me but 2 people:(*No offense to those who have reviewed, i still love you!!!*

ThunderDragon24:AWWWWWWWW poor review button. Click click click click click click click!!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE

Review Button:Pleeeeease, i'll be your best friend?

ThunderDragon24:pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!!!????


	3. The Mission

Chapter III

"No. No no no no no. _no_. This is _insane_. You're crazy. I'm not doing it." Aleena shouted. Once they were back at the room, Fallo had told her about his plan.

"Please? I need you. Don't you want to save the kirbies? Save Ebrie?" Fallo asked. "I know it's a little risky, but it will work. I know it will. It's our only chance. We don't know when he's going to start killing them. He may be doing it now. We have to act soon." Aleena sighed. She knew he was right, but couldn't there be another way? She looked up a Fallo and saw something in his golden eyes. He had a look of determination, of loyalty, of hope. He was willing to risk everything to win, to set things right. And right then she knew she could trust him. She nodded and said "OK. I'll help you."

"OK, first we're going to have to gather some weapons. On our way to the cafeteria we'll stop by the arms room and gather some swords. We'll need lots of them." Fallo said.

"Why do we need more than 2? One for you and one for me?" Aleena asked.

"Well, once we release the kirbies they'll be defenseless, so we need weapons for them too." Fallo explained. A loud bell rang throughout the building. "Alright. This is it. Are you ready?" Aleena nodded. "OK let's do this." They left the room and headed down the hall towards the arms room. Just before the cafeteria, on the right side of the hall, was a doorway which leads to a room that held the armor for meta knights and soldiers. The halls were so packed with newborns, no one even noticed them exiting the hallway. Inside the door, there were helmets, metal breast plates connected by mail, everything a meta would need in battle (except weapons). Once they were fitted with armor, they left the room to go to the arms room on the other side of the cafeteria. They went out the door to the cafeteria. When they entered the large, oak doors no one turned to look at them. The just continued to eat their food. Once they went through the door on the other side, they turned left and entered another door just like the one on the other side. But instead of going straight to the weapons, they found themselves in a small, metal room with nothing but a small screen and keyboard on the opposite side of it. _Of course, _Fallo thought, _Nightmare isn't taking any chances. We have to type in a code to get in._ Fallo wondered what the code might be, when Aleena walked up to it and typed in a 5 letter code. Fallo put his hand on the doorknob in case an alarm went off and they had to make a quick escape. But the room stayed silent. A check mark came up on the screen and they door opened, revealing the arms room.

"Wha- how did you know what the code…" Fallo couldn't finish his sentence he was so shocked.

"Never mind that. We have to hurry!" she exclaimed. Fallo decided to let it slide until after the attack. They grabbed as many swords, spears, and knives they could hold. They also stuffed two quivers with weapons too. Once they were satisfied that they had enough, they left the room with 57 weapons. Enough for ¼ of Nightmare's army. While heading down to the execution room, they passed about 4 or 5 soldiers, but none spoke of the weapons they were carrying, nor did they ask why. The soldiers knew that when you were carrying weapons, it was on Nightmares request. For he was the only one who knew the code to get in.

Once they had reached the execution room, they had no problem getting in. There was a big crowd around the Blood Stone. The Blood Stone was the place where the kirbies being sentenced to death lay. It was given its name because of its color. A deep, almost translucent blood red that shone brightly when it was hit right by the sun. Above the stone, there was a curved blade that was held up by an old, frayed rope. On both sides of the blade, were tall wooden beams with a small depression going from the top of the beam to the bottom. It was meant to ensure that the blade would hit its target. A young Kirby by the name of Tenga sat on a stool holding on to the rope connected to the blade. Fallo had once met Tenga before. He was a very upbeat kind of newborn that loved to laugh and smile. But now he looked as though all the happiness had been sucked out of him. He had an empty look in his eyes as if looking at something we couldn't see. One of the meta's brought over another Kirby and pushed them on to the rock. He was a pale red color with extraordinarily bright blue eyes. Dark red streaks came down from his eyes to show he had been crying. He had a young look about him which gave away that he had just transformed. He looked over in our direction and glared. Cautiously, I lifted up my helmet so he could see my face. His eyes widened as he mouthed the words, _Save us_. Slowly he climbed up on the table and laid on his back so he was looking up at the blade. Tenga looked away and grimaced as he released the rope. There was a faint, wet thud and all was silent. Fallo turned away at the grotesque scene as the soldiers cheered at the victor of another death.

"Do not celebrate yet, my children for only 5 have died and hundreds more are yet to suffer. Once they are gone we will celebrate handsomely with as much food and drink you can stomach." Fallo and Aleena looked to the right and saw Nightmare standing on a velvet covered ledge that was built into the wall. The soldiers cheered louder yet at the news. Fallo turned to Aleena and said;

"We have to hurry or else they will kill every kirby there is."

"Well what do you suppose we do?" Lyra asked.

"Don't worry I have a plan but we need to get to the front of the crowd." They slide their way through the soldiers to the very front by the Blood Stone. The same meta brought in a new kirby. Fallo and Aleena both gasped as Ebrie came in. Everyone was silent, not booing him like the others. Ebrie grunted and struggled to break free of his grip, but failed.

"Ahhhhhh. My true son. You have failed me. You have failed everyone. I thought higher of you. But I will give you no better treatment then the others. I am sorry, but you must die." Nightmare said.

"I'd rather die than live in a kingdom under your rule. Being your heir is the last thing I would ever want. So do as you wish. I just hope one day you realize that what you have done is wrong."

"Hmmm. And what of your sister?" Nightmare said.

"Ebrie never told me he had a sister?" whispered Fallo.

"Yes, he does," said Aleena.

"Do you know her?"

"Yes," she said. She looked up, and through the slits in her helmet, smiled at him. Fallo gasped.

"It's you! You're his sister! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you wouldn't have trusted me or Ebrie. You would have thought we were spies or something. We hate our father. Our mother died in child birth, so Ebrie is all I have," She said sadly. Fallo looked down.

"I'm so sorry," he said quietly. When she didn't answer, he returned to the conversation between Ebrie and Nightmare.

"She has yet to transform, but meta or kirby, she will never follow you either. No one will."

"So be it," Nightmare said, with a hint of sadness in his scratchy voice. He looked away when Tenga was signaled to drop the blade. Fallo reached behind his head and pretended to scratch his neck. His hand slowly moved towards the sword hanging around his neck. He unhooked the latch holding it in place and grabbed the handle. Fallo had noticed that the blade was worn and dull. So as the blade came down towards Ebrie, he hurled the sword right at the blade. The sharp, sleek sword cut right through the blade. It split in 2 just as it was about to cut into Ebrie's, who suffered only a minor cut, but was still deep. He jumped off the table and went to retrieve the sword. Fallo and Aleena ran out to join him. Aleena grabbed his arm and dragged him into the prison so the 3 of them could release the others.

"No, let go of me!" Ebrie shouted.

"Please Ebrie, we must hurry!" Aleena shouted. Ebrie looked at her for a moment, shocked.

"Aleena?" he said quietly.

"Yes, now come on!" The soldiers that were stunned by the sudden attack had now recovered.

"AFTER THEM!" Nightmare's hoarse voice echoed through the hallways as Fallo, Aleena, and Ebrie started breaking the locks on the cells and giving out weapons for the kirbies. Once everyone was out they circled around to face the army of meta's waiting for them. Fallo stepped out of the crowd away from everyone else. Then he turned around and faced the kirbies.

"Listen. I know you're afraid and weak from being in the cells for so long, but we can take them. I know we can. We are in greater numbers than them and we have a huge advantage over them. We have something worth fighting for." He turned and faced the meta's and continued. "What are you fighting for? What do you have left that you would give your life to? Nightmare's taken everything from you. We don't have to take this. Without his army, he's nothing. He can't take all of us and we will destroy him. We will win our freedom back. Think of a life where no one would judge you based on the fact you were a kirby or a meta. We could live together and no one could tell us what to do. Even if you don't agree, I'm going in there and I'M TAKING BACK WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE! I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL NIGHTMARE HAS PAID FOR ALL THE PAIN HE HAS CAUSED! I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE HE HAS SUFFERED JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DID! ARE YOU WITH ME OR AGAINST ME?" Fallo looked at the meta's and the kirbies for support. A small voice in the back said 'I will' another said 'so will I' and so on. Even the meta's joined him.

"Good. NOW LET'S GET OUR FREEDOM BACK!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"They screamed as they charged for Nightmare. But as they went in to the execution room he was already gone.


	4. The Confession

Chapter IV

Fallo looked around the execution room, but Nightmare was gone. He scowled, and turned to face his army.

"OK, we need to find him, so we'll split into 3 groups. Ebrie, Aleena, both of you take 50 soldiers, one group heading east and one west. I'll take the rest and head north. LET'S GO!" he said raising his sword above his head. The crowd cheered and mimicked his gesture before leaving. Fallo turned to Aleena, lifted her helmet cover and kissed her quickly.

"Good luck," he whispered, then he turned on his heel and ran towards Nightmare's office. Aleena smiled and whispered 'good luck' back to the place where Fallo had been standing. Ebrie too smiled before departing from the execution room to the east hallway.

Fallo stopped his troops in front of a large golden doorway with Nightmares emblem on the front.

"Stay here," he said to the kirbies and metas. "I'll yell for you if I need any help." They nodded and backed away from the door as their leader entered Nightmare's throne room. Fallo cautiously opened the door and entered a large gold and red room surrounded by pillars draped with red velvet. In the back of the room there was a single chair with one oversized arm rest with a control pad that had few buttons on it. He walked up to the control pad and pressed a button towards the front. The room began to shake as part of the wall flipped around and revealed a large monitor. It flashed on and a box that read password appeared. Fallo thought of the possible passwords that Nightmare could have chosen. He typed in a few combinations but they all failed. Then he typed in 'Ebrie'. Screen flashed green check mark and opened a word document that was written in a strange language that Fallo could not understand. He swore and tried to think of a way to translate the writing. He looked around the screen and found a button that said 'translate'. He clicked on it and a list of languages appeared. He went down to a language he understood and it translated the script. Fallo began to read it and gasped.

"What…"

* * *

**Zomg, This chapter is like soooooooooooooooooooooooooo short, i can't believe it!!! But it's a cliffhanger so it's all good :) So review review review!!!!!!!!!**


	5. The Transformation

Chapter V

Fallo then heard a scream from outside. He ran to the door and jerked it open. He saw all his men lying on the ground, as though they were sleeping. He heard an evil laugh and turned to see Nightmare, standing all alone, in the center of the massacre.

"Well, well, well, you sure have come far, for a newborn," he said. He walked into his throne room. "So. You have read my plans."

"Nightmare… how could you even think about doing this to Dreamland?" Fallo said. Nightmare laughed again.

"Novas is foolish to think she can run Dreamland. I plan to make it my own. I plan to correct all the flaws of this wretched place. Never again shall she underestimate me…" His voice slowly trailed off as he looked down in thought.

"Correct… you plan to destroy it! Nothing is wrong with Dreamland! And what has Novas done to you? I mean, what could she have possibly done to make you want to go to war with her? To want to destroy Dreamland?" Fallo said. Nightmare merely shook his head and continued to look down.

"Nightmare!" It was Aleena coming from the hallway. "Nightmare!" It came again. Fallo and Nightmare looked towards the door as it burst open, Aleena rushing through. _But… that wasn't Aleena? _Fallo thought_, but… no it couldn't be. She isn't even a kirby. _It was true. The creature standing in front of them was in more of a peanut shape then a round kirby shape. She had long lavender hair and thin, narrow, blue eyes, just like Aleena's.

"Nightmare!" she screamed for the third time. "What is this!"

"Aleena…" Nightmare said. He walked right past her and out the door

"Nightmare!" she yelled at him again. He continued to walk down the hallway. "FATHER!" Nightmare stopped and looked back at her. Her face was serious but showed a slight hint of fear. Her voice was trembling as she said, "why do I look like this?" Nightmare looked down again.

"There is much to tell you, but not here," was all he said before turning around and leaving Fallo and Aleena left in the hallway, all alone.

* * *

**MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IT IS ACABADO (finished)**

**Review button: STILL only 2 reviews *sigh***

**Me: STILL! AWWWWWWWWWWWWW WELL THATS NO FUN... soooooooooooooo review button... how do you like my story?**

**Review Button: eh...**

**Me: eh? EH?! THATS ALL?! GRRRRRRRRRRR CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK REVENGE!!!! EVERYBODY CLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!!!**


	6. The Past

Chapter VI

Fallo looked at Aleena, still shocked, at her new appearance. She was like nothing he had ever seen. Strange but beautiful but still the Aleena he had always known.

"Aleena… what happened?" Fallo said.

"Well," she started. Me and Ebrie met in the southern hallway and were fighting off some spare warriors that hadn't heard your speech. Then Nightmare came, took a sword, and…"she choked on her tears as they streamed down her face. She looked at Fallo with red, blurry eyes. "He's gone… he's gone Fallo… Ebrie…he… Nightmare got him…" She began to cry again as she remembered he brothers death. Her breath began to slow as she calmed down. "Then, I guess my anger was so strong, I…I transformed into… well… this" she finished, looking down at her new body.

"Well, what do you think Nightmare meant by 'There is much to tell you'?" Fallo said.

"I don't know, but I followed him, to get my revenge… for Ebrie," Her lip trembled for a moment before she turned and ran down the hallway the way Nightmare went. Fallo followed after her yelling her name, but she didn't stop. They came to a smaller golden door which leads to Nightmare's room. Aleena opened it and saw Nightmare standing there staring back at her. He nodded and began pacing back and forth wondering where to begin. He decided to come out with the truth of why she looked like that.

"Aleena… your mother… is why you look like that," he said. "Because your mother is… Novas." Fallo and Aleena gasped in unison. "Please don't say anything until I am finished. You may be wondering why I would go to war with her, and you are the reason. When you were born, she said she was leaving us for your safety. She said that she couldn't handle raising you. And so she left. After that, I was so angry that I raised you until you were old enough to raise yourselves. Then I gave you one of the rooms in the castle so you could learn to live on your own. But you complained how you were lonely so I made 10,000 newborns so you could have friends and I could have a town of people to rule over. But you learned that as I became ruler you would have more power by telling the others about being my son and daughter. And so I had no choice but to erase your memory. You acted like any other kirby after that and I treated you the same as them too. But you began to regain your memory and realized that I was your father. I began to worry that you would begin to remember your mother as well so I went to war, planning on killing her to erase any memory of her, for if you kill the source of the of the memory it disappears too. It pained me to do it but I had no choice. Plus, now that I've told you who she is, I want to destroy her because she abandoned us, she left us when we most needed her, I most needed her. I loathe her. And she will pay for that." He finished his speech and looked into Aleena's eyes. What she saw was sadness, pain, fear, anger, everything she never thought she would see in his usually lifeless eyes. She looked down and began to cry. Fallo walked over and put his hand on her back. Never had he seen her so weak, so vulnerable. She turned and ran out of the room still crying. Fallo turned and gave Nightmare a worried glance, and ran out of the his room after the crying Aleena.

* * *

**Ha!!! THE TRUTH REVEALD!!!! WOW that was soooooooooooooo dramatic. I no I did a bad job with the whole monolauge of Nightmares but I thought the rest was good?! huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh so review review review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. The Gift

Chapter VII

"Aleena!"Fallo shouted. He ran after her down the hallway. She turned a corner and opened our room door and slammed it shut. Fallo stopped at the door and pressed his ear against it. He heard Aleena sobbing inside. "Aleena…" he said. She didn't answer. "Aleena… please… can I come in?" He heard her shuffling her feet over to the door followed by a click. He waited for a second and opened the door to see her sitting on the bed with her face in her hands. He walked over to the bed and sat beside her. "Aleena…" She lifted her head from her hands and stared at him through her bloodshot, teary eyes.

"She left us when we needed her most! She betrayed us! WE NEEDED HER! I NEEDED HER!" she put her head back into her hands and continued to sob. Fallo put a hand on her back as she continued to cry. Soon after, she stopped crying and began to tremble. He hugged her and she moved her head from her hands to his shoulder, still shaking.

"Aleena… after you left, Nightmare told me to give this to you." He pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her. It was a small gold box with a blue velvet bow tied around it. Aleena took the box and put it down besides her in the bed. "I'll give you some time," Fallo said. He kissed her on her tear streaked lips before leaving. He walked over towards the door and put his hand on the handle, looked back at Aleena, and walked out of their room. Aleena sniffed and looked back down at the golden box. She scowled, picked it up, and threw it at the wall. The lid snapped off and flew to the other side of the room. The box landed on the floor along with a glistening topaz stone in the shape of a heart and a folded piece of paper. Aleena walked over to the box and put the contents back inside. She walked back to the bed and reopened it. First she opened the note. There was a song written on the paper along with some notes to go with the tune. She read it over and began to sing.

_A flash of lightning crashes above_

_Awakening all I've forgotten_

_Eyes of gold, but a heart of stone_

_In hell he was left to rot in_

__Suddenly, the room began to spin. A purple and black glowing hole formed in front of her. A whooshing sound flooded the room_. _Aleena was sucked into the glowing hole. She started to scream as she felt as though someone was pushing 2 daggers into her temples. Her gut was being sucked in and she felt like she was going to vomit. Her chest felt heavy as though someone was sitting on it and she had trouble breathing. Then, she fell from the strange portal and landed in a large maple tree. She ran into branches and leaves as she fell from the tree. She screamed as she hit her head on the ground. Aleena laid there for a while, gasping for air, her hand on her chest. Once she had regained most of her strength, she sat up and looked around at the strange scene unfolding in front of her. There was a strange looking girl sitting next to her. Another strange, yet somehow familiar, boy coming up to them. Aleena looked around, stunned at how familiar the landscape was. _Where am I?_


	8. Explanation

Hi everyone!!

Well I kind of realized that I forgot to add some things to my story, so I'll tell you now so I don't have to go back and change the whole story. I know I'm lazy:

1: once a newborn has transformed, they can change their name

2: Meta's must have Meta before their new name

3: Nightmare is Aleena and Ebrie's biological father and novas their biological mother

4: I know I already explained this but I didn't think I made it very clear, I suck at explanations: Nightmare made it so that he can erase anyone's memory and he can make it so that when he kills someone, everyone forgets who they were. It's a little confusing…

5: The castle where everyone lives is also a school. No grades like that but classes

6: A newborn transforms when the turn 5, normally, you'll see what I mean :)

7: The castle is on a different planet then Dreamland

8: All the kirbies, meta's and newborn's wear a brown, rough, sack like one piece like poncho, just to clear up that they're not naked

9: When Aleena and Ebrie were kids, they were almost 5 when Nightmare erased their memories but somehow they became children again which caused them to re-age

10: A year in the land where the castle is only 1 months so people there age quickly

Me: ZOMG I had no idea I left out so much!!! *bangs head against wall in stupidity* I'M A FAILURE OF AN AUTHOR!!! DON'T LOOK AT ME!!! *runs and hides under random bed that somehow appeared*

Meta Knight: *looks down at thunderdragon24 and shakes head* please enjoy the next chapter if thunderdragon24 ever comes out from under there and finishes it.

Kirby: Poy poyo poyo poy.

Tiff: hey TH24, are you ok?

Me: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Kirby: poyo poyo poy?

Tiff: Kirby this is no time for eating! *sigh* looks like we'll have to finish the chapter.

Meta Knight: Oh no… this will be fun… explanation


	9. The Real Explanation

Chapter VIII

Fallo ran into his room after hearing a strange whooshing sound coming from inside. He briefly saw Aleena holding a glowing stone and a piece of paper before disappearing into the swirling purple and black vortex which had taken over the entire left wall of the room. "ALEENA!" he yelled, but she had already been sucked into the strange tornado. He swore and kicked the ground. He sat on the bed with his head in his hands. He sat there for a moment and finally lifted his head and opened his eyes. He looked down and saw a strange light coming from the floor. He bent down closer to see it was a heart shaped stone of topaz. He picked it up and under it was a small piece of crumpled paper. He too picked this up and read it in his head. He gasped and ran out of the room towards the golden doors of Nightmares throne room.

***

Aleena watched as a young girl with pale yellow hair wearing a light blue dress was holding a notebook, sketching something she could not see. She was very beautiful and strangely enough she had the same body shape she did. A young boy with black hair wearing a dark blue vest, brown pants and long purple cape. He had a long gold chain around his neck with a heart shaped stone of topaz at the end, lying against his bear, deep purple chest. It began to glow as he drew closer to the girl, who didn't look up as he approached. He sat down next to her and sighed. Again she didn't look up from her work. He looked up and said;

"Wow, it sure is a beautiful day." She didn't reply, or move in any way, she had even stopped drawing. "Novas," he said. "I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to say those things, or lose control like I did. Novas... I… I love you." She finally looked up and gave him a look of forgiveness and disbelief.

"Arogren, I… I love you too. But… I… don't know if I can," She said.

"What do you mean by that?" Arogren asked, confused.

"Oh Arogren, I love you so much, more than anything, but my mistress despises you. She has forbid me to see you. So… I can't love you," she answered, sadly. Tears began to form in her eyes. Arogren put his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into his chest. The heart on around Arogren's neck began to glow even brighter. Novas sat up and stared at it, her mouth slightly open. Arogren grabbed the heart and yanked the chain off his neck. He held it in his palm facing upward. He stared deeply into her eyes.

"Novas, I may be no more than a street rat, with no home, no money, but I can give you one thing. Novas, please take this," he said. Novas stared at him with a look of disbelief.

"Arogren… no… I cou-," she started. He put a finger on her lips, grabbed her hand, gently, put the necklace in her hand and put her other hand over top of it.

"Do not think of it as a burden. I want you to have it. It is the only thing I can give you. From the moment I saw you, it had belonged to you." Novas looked down at the glowing heart in her hand. Arogren brushed a piece of hair out of her face. She looked up into his eyes and said;

"I will never let it go." He smiled. Novas leaned in close to his face until their noses touched. "I am too giving you my heart, please take it." Arogren nodded and kissed her. Aleena gasped as things began to make sense about her past. But what she was most excited about was that for the first time she was able to see her mother. But this…Arogren. He seemed so familiar. She was still lost in her thoughts when suddenly the dark void reappeared and sucked her back into her room. It was still empty, only the winds of the portal had had blown some papers and things around. She looked down on the floor but found that the song was gone. She gasped and searched franticly for it. But Aleena couldn't find the paper or the heart.

***

Fallo ran down the hallways running into many kirbies, and newborns along the way. Once he had reached the large, gold doors of Nightmares throne room, he took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. Nightmare was sitting in his large throne with a tall, boxy man standing in front of him. He had purple hair with a green tint in it. He was wearing a blue suit and tie. Apparently, they hadn't seen Fallo come in so he hid behind one of the tall pillars where he could hear them talking without them seeing him.

"But sir," The strange man said. "What about this…this Fallo kid?"

"Customer Service, that boy hasn't even transformed yet. He'll be no trouble at all," Nightmare said. The man, whom Fallo guessed was Customer Service, nodded. "Once this army is established, Novas will have no choice to surrender.

"What have you told your children?" Customer Service asked. "Their sure to ask questions on the growing number of newborns."

"Ebrie is dead," Nightmare said with absolutely no emotion in his voice, like he didn't' even care that his only son was dead. "But Aleena, I told her that I made them for her and her brother to be able to fit in with their own kind, so that they could have friends and a family." Nightmare laughed slightly before adding, "How moronic, I do not care what they think, or how they feel." He and Customer Service laughed their deep, evil laugh. Fallo stood there in surprise. They are building an army, a secret army! But what didn't make sense to him was how Nightmare could make such a big army in such a short time? He had to tell Aleena, but first... He snuck back out the door stood in front of it for a minute before bursting back into, his time making himself seen.

"Nightmare!" he shouted. Nightmare and Customer Service booth looked at him in shock. Customer Service gave Nightmare a confused look. Nightmare nodded as though saying 'he's the one' and Fallo knew just what he meant. That he was the one getting in the way of their plans. "What is this!?"

"Hello Fallo," Nightmare said very calmly.

"What is this?" Fallo asked again. He walked up to Nightmare and showed him the paper. His eyes widened as he read the strange note. He grabbed it out of his hand and read it over and over still in shock. He looked at Fallo and in his rough, angry voice said;

"Where did you get this?" He demanded.

"It was in the box you gave ne to give Aleena. Nightmare, we both know what that is. That is a spell. It did something to Aleena. She sang it and when I went in to our room, there was a huge purple and black void taking up our room and it sucked up Aleena. What did it do to her!?" Fallo asked.

"Fallo, you are correct, this is a spell, and it took her back in time, back o when I was a child. We have to go back to your room, now," He said. Nightmare and Fallo ran to his room where Aleena was sitting on her bed, right where she was before she was sucked into the void. Fallo ran up to her and hugged her. She hugged him back and began to cry. He sat back up and stared at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She looked up at him with tear streaked eyes, and smiled.

"I saw my mother," she said, still smiling. "and a boy named… Arogren." At this Nightmare flinched.

"Aleena, sing the rest of the spell, it will show you more," Nightmare said. "And Fallo, stand over by the left wall, where the void was." Nightmare walked over with Fallo to the wall. Aleena began to sing the rest of the spell.

_A spirit lies here forged of pain_

_The spirit of your memory_

_Or lives were short and full of strain _

_And left here in this reverie_

Once again the void appeared and Nightmare, Fallo and Aleena were sucked in. They experienced the same feeling that Aleena felt and landed in large stone building. They looked around to see where they were, but Nightmare interrupted.

"We are in the castle of King Blackout," Nightmare said. Fallo and Aleena gave him a confused look. "King Blackout was the king before me," he explained. He made a gesture for them to follow him as he walked down the hallway. He went up to where his throne room was with large gold doors, but with a different seal on the door. He opened them and walked in to the room. Aleena and Fallo followed. Inside, there was the same gold and red color with a lone chair in the center. Sitting in the chair was a man who looked a lot like Novas, only with different color skin and clothes. His skin was navy blue and he had black hair. He was wearing a large gold cape with a helmet with two large horns of silver with gold stripes. He held a large scepter with a large, pale circular sapphire on top of a golden handle. In front of him were Arogren and Novas. Arogren was kneeling in front of him while Novas was standing besides King Blackout, crying. Nightmare, Fallo and Aleena walked up closer to them so they could hear what was happening.

"Arogren, you have disobeyed my," King Blackout said. "You ran away with my daughter. Wow could you do that?" His voice was very smooth, but it had a strange tone in it.

"Sire, with all due respect, I was only doing what I thought what right, for your daughter," Arogren explained. Blackout scoffed.

"What was best for her? I know what's best for my daughter, and that is not you, and since you did not heed my warning, I have no choice but to kill you," Blackout said, not a hint of feeling in his voice. Novas cried even harder than before. She put her face in her hands and continued cry.

"Sire, may I have one more moment alone with her, to say goodbye?" Arogren asked. Blackout looked over at Novas then back at Arogren. He nodded and got up and left the room along with his guards. Novas came over to him and hugged him, her face buried in his chest, crying. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear;

"There's a way to save me, and only you can do it." She looked up at him, a shocked look on her face.

"How?" she whispered back. He looked around to make sure no one was around to hear.

"My heart," he whispered. "All you have to do is put this on it." He pulled out a small bottle filled with a thick, blue liquid. "This liquid is a very special potion, it will save me," he said. She looked at the bottle and took it in hand.

"What is it?" she asked. He leaned in close to her ear.

"It's Mauder," he said. She gasped.

"How did you get Mauder? My father is th-," her eyes widened. "You stole it from Blackout! Arogren…," she started.

"Please, just…when I'm about to be killed, pour it on my heart. You do still have it, right?" she nodded. "OK," Just then, King Blackout came back in.

"Arogren, please come with me," he said. Arogren followed him into the execution room, the same one that Fallo and Aleena had saved Ebrie in. Even the Blood Stone was in there. On this, Arogren laid, holding Novas's hand. She backed away with the bottle in one hand Arogren's heart in the other. One of the guards walked over to where the rope was and held it in his hand, ready to let go of it when given the command. Arogren hit the table with his hand three times to let Novas know that no would be a good time to pour the potion on his heart. She did as she was told and poured the Mauder on his heart. Suddenly, Arogren felt his pulse grow stronger, his heart quicken, his breath became unsteady and raspy. Everyone looked at him as he transformed into a mirror image of King Blackout, only more powerful, stronger.

"What's happening to him?" Aleena asked.

"Mauder is a special potion that makes the drinker transform into the most powerful thing in the room, but makes them twice as powerful. It is a very confusing potion, but that is why I… Arogren turned into King Blackout. But he is much more powerful. And even though Arogren didn't drink it, it still came in contact with his heart," Nightmare explained. Fallo looked up at him, then back at Arogren.

"Nightmare… he looks just like you," he pointed out. Aleena too looked at Arogren then Nightmare.

"He's right. Nightmare… Arogren's is you!" she shouted. He didn't answer. They turned and watched as Arogren shot out balls of energy towards the guards and King Blackout. The guards tried to attack, but he was too powerful. He killed everyone in the room, except Blackout. He stared at him and laughed.

"Never underestimate my power, I'll always have a way," Arogren said, then, in one simple flick of his wrist, shot Blackout right through the wall, and out the castle. Arogren started to glow and slowly transformed back to his normal form. Novas ran up to him and hugged him and he hugged her back. He looked down at her and said;

"Novas, let's take over this kingdom, make it our own," Arogren said. Novas could only nod before she started to cry again.

"Nightmare, why did you go back to your original form?" Aleena asked.

"Well, the normal potion will only last until the thing you've turned into is killed. But something was wrong with the potion I drank. I would begin to go into these spasms where I would turn into Blackout. I would forget who I was and who Novas was. I would destroy everything. Then I would turn back. But each time it would last longer before I changed back until one day, I didn't change back. But by this time I had learned how to control my anger and you were already born. But it was so severe, it had turned into a nightmare I could never wake up from," he explained. "There is still much to show you." He walked off towards where they came in, Fallo and Aleena right behind him. He stopped at where the void had dropped them off and suddenly it had reappeared. He jumped inside it followed by the others. But this time, instead of being dropped off at Nightmare's castle, they were dropped off at a different room in the castle which Fallo had never seen before. Inside were Arogren and an older looking Novas. Novas was sitting on a white bed, dressed in a white matching gown. She was holding a bundle of cloth in her arms. She looked down at it and smiled. Arogren was standing over her and smiling too. He whispered something and Novas handed her the bundle. He held it close in his arms and a small hand came out of it as though reaching for him. That was when Aleena and Fallo realized that that was a baby he was holding. He or she began to laugh and Arogren smiled some more. He gave the baby back to Novas who was trying to sit up. She finally sat up and held the baby close and began to stroke its head. A young boy came into the room and tugged on Arogren's cape. He picked him up and pointed at the baby.

"That's your little sister, Ebrie," he said. Ebrie looked at her with a strange look. He looked up at his father and said something in his little baby language, pointing at the baby. Arogren laughed and nodded. Novas smiled too.

"You seem so… happy," Aleena said. Nightmare nodded. Fallo looked up Nightmare to see he was smiling. But it quickly went away and his expression turned grim. Fallo looked at Arogren. He jerked to the side, violently. He put Ebrie down and began to tremble and shake in rapid spasms. Ebrie ran to the door and hid behind it. Novas shielded her baby, who must have been Aleena. He began to glow and turned into Nightmare. He looked around at his wife and children.

"Please, I can control myself now, but I understand and I won't hold the baby like this. I'll go," Nightmare said. He left the room and walked down the hallway to another strange room. Ebrie ran over to Novas and gave her a confused look.

"Don't worry honey, daddy will be fine, he just has to stay I in the special room for a while," she said. Fallo looked up at Nightmare.

"What is the 'special room'?" he asked.

"The special room is a room where I would go to calm down and I couldn't come out until I had transformed. This was the last time I went in there because it was the time I didn't change back. I stayed in there for three days before we realized I wouldn't be changing back," Nightmare answered. At that point the void had reappeared and took them to another place, still not the castle. _This might take awhile. _

**Meta Knight: Well, we finished it for you ThunderDragon24.**

**Me: AWWWWW EVEN YOU GUYS ARE BETTER WRITERS THEN ME!!**

**Tiff: Please don't be sad, we finished it for you so now you won't have to face an evil angry mob for not getting the next chapter done. **

**Tuff: Yeah and we even made you a cake!**

**Me: It has a bite in it.**

**Everyone but Meta Knight: META KNIGHT!**

**Meta Knight: *wipes chocolate cake off of mask* hmmmmm, it was very good.**

**Kirby: POYO POYO POY! *kirby jumps on top of cake and stuffs his cute, little, pink cheeks***

**Everyone but Kirby: KIRBY! **


	10. The Never ending Flashback

Hahahahahaha ok I am such an idiot. I never disclaimed!!! Ok I own nothing from kirby but I do own Fallo, Aleena, Ebrie and all the other characters I created!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter IX

Once the trio had reappeared in the next room of the voids choice, they eminently new where they were. They again in the throne room with Arogren (now in Nightmares body) sitting in the large chair. He was surrounded by guards with spears pointed at him they walked up closer and realized he was tied to the throne. The stuff that was tying him to the throne was faintly glowing but you could hardly see the actual rope or string. Fallo was about to ask what he was tied with but Nightmare began to speak.

"I am tied with galdin, a special type of rope that is nearly invisible until the object has been tied. Then the only sign is its glow," he explained. Fallo turned back to Arogren who seem strangely calm despite the dilemma he was in. Novas ran in carrying Aleena and being followed by Ebrie who was screaming for his father. He ran past them when he saw Arogren tied up. The guards didn't try to stop him but Arogren was yelling for him to stop. Ebrie kept coming and went to hug his father. But he was soon shot backwards and it looked like he had been slightly electrocuted. He stared at Arogren and tears began to form in his eyes. He ran back to his mother and she comforted him. One of the guards walked up to him with his weapon pointed at him. Arogren smirked.

"By vote of the kingdom, you King Arogren have been summoned to be executed in front of the entire kingdom and your family," the waddle doo said. Novas ran up to the waddle doo and said;

"But why is he being executed?" she asked.

"He is being executed because with his new powers and strength, he cannot be trusted to rule our kingdom," he said.

"That doesn't mean you have to kill him!" she shouted at him. "He can control himself! Even when he transformed in the nursery with the children he did nothing wrong! He was perfectly fine!" she yelled.

"We are very sorry. This must be very painful for you. But he cannot be trusted. He still has part of Blackout inside him. And we can tell that he is trying to get out. The only way to stop him is to kill him. And if he gets out, he will want revenge on his people for betraying him and going to Arogren's side. And I will not let that happen to Dreamland," he explained. Novas set down Aleena, who Ebrie picked up and put her in his lap, and ran over to Arogren. Again he yelled for her to stop, but she kept coming. She wrapped her arms around him and, just like Ebrie, was electrocuted. But she held on, crying, still being shocked. She began to scream. Arogren couldn't stand to her it, so he shoved her off. He too began to cry as he saw her pained look. But she stayed there, right next to him. Ebrie walked over with Aleena in his arms and sat on Novas's lap. They all looked up at Arogren, tears in their eyes. Arogren's eyes widened. A waddle dee came running through the door. He said something to the waddle doo who put his arm up. The other waddle dee's ran over to Arogren and, using a special knife, cut the ropes from around the chair. Arogren was still tied up though. They carried him outside, with Novas, Ebrie (still holding Aleena), Fallo, transformed Aleena, and Nightmare followed them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Well I know this was a short chapter but I am just having such a writer's block!! I have got to end this flashback!!! Sorry it's taking so long so to keep you interested I'm giving you a hint of what's coming up!!

Everyone but Meta Knight: WOOOOOOO

Meta Knight: I do not understand what is so interesting about my past… it is really quite sad…

Me: Meta Knight!!!! Ok I know it was kinda obvious but yeah Meta Knight is Fallo… BUT THAT'S NOT THE HINT!!! Ok if you've seen the show you should probably get this easy. If not TO BAD! Ok well in the end something happens to one of the characters and it has to do with Galaxia!!!

Meta Knight: I am sorry but I must leave. The memories are becoming too painful (Meta Knight leaves)

Blade: awh hwa he nuh

Sword: yeah I understand.

Me: good cuz we don't! How come no-one can understand you!!!

Blade: twah ahc udahmah ne?

Sword: I guess not. Well I'm going to go see how Meta Knight's doing. Come on Blade.

(they leave) Me: I will never understand those two… oh well I know it's not much of a hint but it does reveal some stuff's… well I'll try to get the next chapter in sooner so keep reading and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!!! I at least want 15!!! Siiiiiiiiigh that would be nice…


	11. I'm Sorry!

Um… hi people who like this story! I'm sorry to say that I am putting this story aside for the school year but I am continuing Broken Ties. Please don't by mad at me but I you are one of those people who like to send hate mail… please don't. (Gets pelted with rotten tomatoes) Ow ok I said I was sorry! Geez!

Fallo, Aleena and others: awwwwwww…

Me: ZOMG I SAID I WAS SORRY! Ok well I hope you enjoy Broken Ties.


End file.
